gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind è una canzone di Jay Z feat. Alicia Keys presente nell'episodio Audizioni, il primo della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni, conscie di dover reclutare nuovi membri, considerando anche il trasferimento in un'altra scuola di Matt Rutherford e che le Nazionali 2011 si terranno a New York. Ad ogni modo, sebbene l'intento delle Nuove Direzioni sia dimostrare che nel Glee-Club non si cantano solo ed esclusivamente canzoni "vecchio stile", soltanto due ragazzi (Sam e Sunshine) restano colpiti dall'esibizione e decidono poi di presentarsi alle audizioni. Testo della canzone: Artie: Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro, But I’ll be hood forever, I’m the new Sinatra, And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere, Yeah they love me everywhere, Finn: I used to cop in Harlem, All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, Brought me back to that McDonald's, Took it to my stash box, Five Sixty State street, Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries, Puck: Cruising down 8th street, Off white Lexus, Driving so slow but BK is from Texas, Me I’m up at BedStuy, Home of that boy Biggie, Now I live on Billboard, And I brought my boys with me, Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives, J-gga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee, Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from… Santana, Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Finn: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can, You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip tho, But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though, Welcome to the Melting Pot, corners where we selling rocks, Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop, Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back, For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act, Puck: 8 million stories out there in it naked, The city is a pity half o' y’all won’t make it, Me, I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made", If Jesus payin' LeBron, I’m payin' Dwayne Wade, 3 dice Cee-Lo, 3 card Marley, Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, Long live the World trade, long live the kingdom, I’m from the empire state that's… Santana, Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Artie: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the side lines is Lined with casualties, who sipping life casually, Then gradually become worse, don’t bite the apple Eve, Caught up in the in crowd, now your in-style, End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, The city of sin is a pity on a whim, Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them, Finn: Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out, Everybody ride her, just like a bus route, Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends, Came here for school, graduated to the high life, Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight, Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion, The city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien Santana, Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Mercedes: One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty, No place in the World that could compare, Put your lighters in the air, Everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah, Santana, Tina, Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York. Classifiche internazionali: Curiosità: *E' la prima canzone della Seconda Stagione; *E' presente nel gioco di Song Pop *Il primo numero di gruppo delle Nuove Direzioni nella Seconda Stagione. *Questa canzone assieme a I Love New York/New York, New York, cantata nel finale di stagione, riguarda New York e le Nazionali. Galleria di foto Episode2x01.jpg tumblr_ldaz3zVR5W1qekms2o1_500_large.png ESOMRachel.jpg ESOMArtie.jpg RachelAudition.jpg Episode2x01.png Video: Navigazione en:Empire State of Mindde:Empire State of Mindes:Empire State of Mindfr:Empire State of Mind Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce